Things Fall Apart
by drugstoresushi
Summary: There's one thing Dean never jokes about, and Sam and Castiel have crossed the line.


**Story Title: **Things Fall Apart

**Rating:** T (for language)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters.

**Summary:** Sam makes a big mistake, and Dean will never forgive him...

**A/N:** I wrote another one of these one shot Supernatural scenes because the last one got such a big response. Be forewarned! This fic is ridiculous...

* * *

Dean sat alone in the dark motel room, the small piece of paper crumpled up in his fist. This was the final straw! It was all too much for him...

He heard them as they approached the door, heard the key jingle in the lock. Sam entered the room switching on the light, Castiel following behind him.

"Whoa!" Sam exclaimed. "Dean? Why are you sitting alone in the dark?"

"Oh... I think you know..." Dean said quietly. He was fuming.

Sam was mildly confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about…" he shook his head at Dean. "Anyways... Look, Cas and I found out some REALLY important news about what's coming!"

"Yes, Dean. This could change everything..." Castiel added darkly.

Dean wasn't going to play their little game. He jumped out of his chair. "You! Don't talk to me!" he spat pointing at Castiel. He then turned on Sam. "And you! Don't you dare try to change the fucking subject!"

Sam put a protective arm in front of Castiel. He sensed something was very wrong with his brother. He wasn't acting like himself. "What's going on with you, Dean?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Oh, don't you play innocent with me!" Dean growled out through gritted teeth. The nerve of Sam! "You can't honestly think you were really going to get away with this!" Dean was staring daggers at his little brother.

"Get away with what Dean?" Sam asked thoroughly confused by his brothers violent outburst. "You're starting to scare me! Just tell me what you're talking about!"

"I'm _talking_ about THIS!" Dean threw the crumpled piece of paper at Sam. It bounced of his face and fell to the floor. Sam bent hastily down to pick up the paper, and looked at it.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out? Did you really think you could hide something like this from me?" Dean yelled. "I trusted you, damn it!"

Sam looked at the paper, then up at his brother lifting a questioning eyebrow.

"What is it?" Castiel whispered to Sam.

"You know exactly what it is, you winged bastard!" Dean accused not taking his eyes off of Sam.

"I'm certain I don't…" Castiel started to respond.

"You shut the fuck up! I told you not to talk to me!" Dean boomed at Castiel.

"Dean?" Sam said calmly holding up the piece of paper for his brother to look at. "This is a recite for pie…"

"So, the truth comes out..." Dean proclaimed calmly, spreading his arms open wide.

"You're joking right?" Sam asked looking at his brother questioningly.

"Joking..?" Dean said testily.

Sam sighed. "Look Dean. This has all been real funny, but we have important issues to deal wi-"

"I don't 'JOKE' about pie, Sam!" Dean cut him off. "How could you do this to me?" he said in a whisper.

"Do what, Dean? So me and Cas got some pie last night. I honestly don't understand what the big deal is…"

"The 'big deal'?" Dean paused. "You said it yourself, you sneaky, lying little bitch!" He hissed out. "You and Cas, Sam. YOU! And CAS!" he gestured with both hands at each of them. "Where the Hell was _I_ when you decided to take this little pie excursion of yours? Huh?" Dean pounded his chest with his hand. "Where was I?" He could feel his eyes starting to burn.

"You were sleeping…" Sam still couldn't tell if his brother was joking or not. "And-"

"And what?" Dean cut him off again. "You couldn't be bothered to wake me up? Or maybe you just thought you'd go behind my back-" Dean pointed at Cas. "-with that, that, Whore over there, and eat pie! PIE! Without ME!" He screamed the last part, and both Sam and Castiel jumped a little. "You couldn't even bring me back a slice." Dean laughed without humor and felt the tears start to well up as his throat tightened.

"Okay! Enough Dean! We got it! You like pie!" Sam yelled. "The joke's over! We really need to focus on the mission!"

"Fuck the mission! I've had it with all this bullshit! Look what its done to us, Sam!" Dean yelled back tears streaming down his face now.

Castiel leaned over to Sam "I think he's serious, Sam…"

"You're damn straight I'm serious!" Dean cried.

"Dean…" began Sam now seriously concerned.

"I don't even know you anymore, man…" Dean whined lip trembling. Sam reached a hand out towards his brother. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Dean exploded. Sam froze. "Just… Just, get out…" Dean sniffed. Castiel disappeared instantly, but Sam made no move to leave. "I SAID GET OUT!" Dean shrieked and hurled one of the motel lamps at his brother. Sam ducked just in time, and it shattered on the wall behind him. "NOW!" Dean roared.

Sam could tell his brother wasn't fucking around and he ran for the door. This was it. He stopped with his hand on the door knob and cast one last sorrowful look at Dean. He couldn't believe this was how it all fell apart.

"Go…" Dean croaked out dramatically through a raw throat. And Sam exited the room closing the door behind him. Dean walked over to the light switch with shaky legs and turned it off. He then fell to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. It was all over.

* * *

**Bahaha! Oh, Dean and his pie... Please review! Its all that keeps me going!**


End file.
